Die for my Love
by K-87
Summary: Taken in by the governor this young survivor discovers many horrifying secrets about the town of woodbury. This survivor must find a way to escape for him and his long lost love. Can he survive while taking care of his sick love or will he pay the ultimate price.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this. comment and favorite please.**

Chapter 1

Third day on the run by myself, my group had been overrun by a group of the dead and I had been separated. I didn't try to find my way back to them because it was only my second day with the group. I felt better on my own anyway. I was riding low until I could find a car with keys in it. I could see I would have to fight again because there were five zombies sluggishly creeping down the road towards me. I draw my axe and start to sprint towards them. The first zombie I kill by sliding the sharp axe through his skull, throwing half his head onto my feet. I kill the next two almost at the same time by removing their heads, trying to avoid them falling on me. The last two almost got me when I stumbled to the ground but I swiftly slice through the leg of one. The other, I shove the axe through his stomach sending his innards splattering onto the ground. I quickly finished off the one with no leg. I started sprinting down the road, the sun falling behind the trees quicker than I could blink. I found a port-a-potty that was at the side of the road, I squeezed all my gear into the tight space along with myself. No sleep came for me that night. I could hear the zombies outside humming like a broken down car.

At the first sign of sunlight, I got out my axe and busted through the door. I ran and never looked back; I expected a whole heard of the dead. I slowed down and looked back, ready to fight, when I did nothing was there. I could see an old car in the distance and I prayed that it had the keys inside and gas in the tank. It had little gas left but that was good enough. I got in and took off speeding not knowing my destination. I found a couple other cars along the way and siphoned gas out of the tanks. I travelled all day and all night, I told myself no stopping. I went on driving, I slowly drifted into a dream. In the dream, I was back with my girlfriend Marley, we got separated in the beginning of the outbreak in this town. I still clenched to hope that I would find her. She leaned in to kiss me and just when I was about to kiss her…..

I was in and out feeling like I was dying. I could hear a soft beeping noise, then I blacked out again falling into a nightmare. In this nightmareThird day on the run by myself, my group had been overrun by a group of the dead and I had been separated. I didn't try to find my way back to them cause it was only my second day with the group and I felt better on my own. I was riding low until I could find a car with keys in it, I could see I would have to fight again because there were five zombies sluggishly creeping down the road towards me. I draw my axe and start to sprint towards them, the first zombie I kill by sliding the sharp axe through his skull throwing half his head onto my feet. I kill the next two almost the same by removing their heads trying to avoid them falling on my feet. The last two almost got me when I stumbled to the ground but I swiftly slice through the leg of one and shoved the axe through the other ones stomach sending his innards splattering onto the ground and then I quickly finished of the one with no leg. I started off sprinting down the road, the sun falling behind the trees quicker than I could blink. I found a port-a-potty that was at the side of the road, I squeezed all my gear into the tight space along with myself. No sleep came for me tonight, I could hear the zombies outside humming like a broken down car.

At the first sign of sunlight I got out my axe and busted through the door. I ran and never looked back; I expected a whole heard of the dead so I slowed down and looked back ready to fight, when I did nothing was there. I could see and old car in the distance and I prayed that it had the keys inside and gas in the tank. It had little gas left but that was good enough, I got in and took off speeding not knowing my destination. I found a couple other cars along the way and siphoned gas out of the car's tank. I travelled all day and all night, I told myself no stopping. I went on driving then I slowly drifted off into a dream, in the dream I was back with my girlfriend Marley ( we got separated from in the beginning of the outbreak in this town, I still clenched to hope I would find her) she leaned into kiss me and just when I was about to kiss her…..

I was in and out feeling like I was dying I could hear a soft beeping noise, then I blacked out again falling into a nightmare. In this nightmare, I closed my eyes to kiss Marley, but when I opened my eyes she was missing half her face, she lunged for a bite. I awoke with a start, realizing I was tethered down to a metal bed, surrounded by machines. I heard the creek of a door and a man came towards me.

"Stay calm" this man warned me in a hushed tone.

"Why I am I tied down? Why am I here?" my tone getting increasingly more demanding after each question.

The man grabbed a piece of paper and a chair and sat down beside me.

"I am the Governor, you son, are in my town Woodbury. Who are you?"

"Let me out of these tethers and I will tell you. I won't hurt anyone" I demanded.

The Governor undid the tethers around my hands. I rubbed my reddened wrist to try and calm the irritation. I sat up looking around at the make shift medical room, the Governor just sat there writing on his note pad.

'My name is Kory, how did I get here?" I asked.

"When we went out for a supply run, we found you in a very smashed up car. You must have hit a fallen tree" he explained. "I wouldn't usually have taken you in because we are low on supplies but I have a job for you" he offered.

"What job?" I asked not really having a lot of interest.

"I need a new guard for my town and you look like you have experience, if you want the job take it, if you don't, I need you to leave" the Governor said as he was getting up to leave.

I thought about the offer, with me being in no shape to travel I yelled after the governor with my reply "Okay. I'll do it," I agreed. He turned with a smirk and said,

"you start in three days". I lied back down and shut my eyes praying that I didn't have another nightmare. i wasn't so lucky. This time, Marley was dressed in a blood stained white dress and she was reaching out for me but I couldn't get to her. I awoke several hours later to the smell of the beans beside my bed. I devoured the beans and washed it down with the sweet tasting water. I sat back on the bed and got the picture of Marley out of my wallet. I stared at the tear soaked picture wondering when or if I would ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was released from the make shift medical space and assigned and apartment. It was a small little apartment with a single bed and a small living space. Better than nothing I told myself. I heard the sounds of the town from my window so I decided to tour it before my first shift. The town had come to life. I stood there in awe watching as people enjoyed life instead of fearing it. Where ever I looked there was happiness, kids playing and adults conversing with joy. I walked around seeing some people I recognized from the old town that used to be here. I still clenched to hope that maybe Marley was here but my search would have to wait, my guard shift was starting.

I reported to the Governor to receive my duties.

"Kory, you will be on the south wall" he said, while reaching in his pocket, "here this is a list of your duties and schedule" he explained as he handed me a note. The governor walked away as I read the note. It read:

Start time: 9:00 am

Lunch Break: 12:30 pm

End time: 3:00 pm

"You are to report to the south wall and see Joe, he will have your gun. At the end of your shift you are to give the gun back to Joe."

I did what the note ordered me to do and reported to Joe. Joe was a younger guy with a short beard and a bald head. Joe saw me coming.

"Eh, Rookie!" Joe said with a smile.

I nodded at his direction. "The governor said you have a gun for me"

"Wow rookie, you seem a little anxious to begin. You won't be saying that for long, it gets pretty boring up here" he chuckled as he pointed at a young girl sleeping. He tossed a gun in my direction, I struggled to catch it. I climbed up on the wall.

"So what do we do for the next six hours" I said exhaustingly.

"Well, some sleep, some play cards and some stare at the sky" He gave a sigh, as he realized how boring it was.

"Is there any guitars or anything like that around here" I said, hoping there was something like that. I figured there wouldn't be.

"No guitars" he said digging around in his backpack. "But you can have this I have two" he threw something shiny in my direction. I caught it and looked at the old harmonica resting in my palms.

"Thanks man, this is awesome" I said in amazement.

Joe nodded and went back to his position on the wall. I did the same as I was trying out the harmonica. It was pretty boring on the wall, I checked out the rifle, had a nap and then played with the harmonica. I did this for almost the whole shift. I had ten minutes to go when Joe called out, "dead!" I jumped up with a start. I loaded my gun but Joe said not to fire. As he turned, I saw the napping girl load up her crossbow and send an arrow speeding through the zombie's eye. The zombie fell to the ground. The girl was celebrating like she got the game winning touchdown.

My shift was over and I returned to the small apartment for a bite to eat. I ate beans again and that sweet tasting water which I found out was supposed to be lemonade. They water it down so everyone could try it. I finished up and put on some clean clothes to go out to the town. I spent the rest of my night playing poker with a couple elderly men who destroyed me in Texas hold em. I returned to my apartment at curfew and I decided to go right to bed. I was still feeling the effects of the car accident. I knew that as soon as I closed my eyes I would see her again. I did this time when she leaned in for a kiss I reciprocated and kissed her on the forehead. When I did this I look down and she had taken a chunk out of my neck. I woke up in a cold sweat and I said aloud "I have to find her". But how, maybe she is in this town, we did live around here before the outbreak. I needed to talk to the governor tomorrow to see if she's here. I spent the remainder of the night staring at the picture of her. In the morning, I woke up and went to the wall for my shift. This time I just stared at the sky thinking about Marley. Before I knew it, my shift was done and I went straight to the governor's apartment. I knocked on the door, and the Governor answered.

"What is it? Is there a problem" he said startled.

"No, I need to talk to you" I reassured him there was no problem. "Is there a Marley Jenkinson in Woodbury" I said, trying to be patient for his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she in this town" I said with a sound of desperation in my voice.

"It's confidential" He said with some annoyance in his voice.

"What the fuck, confidential that's bullshit" I said, slamming my fist down on the table in front of him. "Where is she?"

"Kory calm down, you don't want me to lose my temper," He yelled back at me.

"Fine just tell me please" I said with a hushed tone.

"I don't think you're ready, Kory" The governor said softly.

I stood there, my mind running through the worst possibilities.

"If you really want to see her come with me, I don't think you should be worrying yourself with her when you're not even fully healed," said the Governor, as he took my arm and led me to the door. We walked down the hallway that lead to where the medical rooms were. I could barely walk the way the governor was talking; I think she is dead. The Governor opened a door to a medical room that had about fifteen patients. The Governor pointed to the back of the room. "But.." The Governor had left the room.

I walked to the back of the room, holding my breath. I could see a younger looking girl sitting in a chair looking out the window. I went up to her; with my hand shaking I tapped her on the shoulder. I moved to the front of her. I was speechless she had no leg on her left and no foot on the right. I dropped down in front of her and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Kory! How, I thought you were dead" Marley said, as she hugged me back.

I couldn't talk, I just wanted to stay there with my arms around her. Marley lifted my head and stared at me.

"I can't believe I found you," I choked up on the word. "I Love you Marley".

"I love you to Kory," She whispered in my ear.

I sat beside her and we talked all day. Marley told me what happened to her, her group was overrun, she managed to get away until she ran into another group of the dead. The Zombies bit her on both her legs before the Governors men killed the Zombies. They amputated the legs to stop the infection. She told me she hasn't got out of the hospital because she didn't want to live alone.

"You can live with me, I will take care of you" I begged more than suggested.

She nodded her head as she began to cry again, I held her one more time. I gathered her stuff and I went to tell the Governor our plan. He didn't mind as long as I was on time for my shift tomorrow. I wheeled her down to my apartment; luckily it was on the first floor. We got in and I showed her around and set up her stuff.

"Here you can sleep in this room" I said, as I pushed the bedroom door open. "I will take the couch". I grabbed my stuff for the couch.

"Why, don't you want to cuddle with me?" she chuckled

"Wow" I don't know why that was my reaction, it just slipped out.

She laughed as she took the blankets from my hands.

I wheeled her into the kitchen and we talked as I warmed up the canned food that was delivered to our room. She talked about the days before the apocalypse, which settled in the home sick feeling. After dinner we went for a walk, we sat and watched a local singer entertaining some kids. We walked along the whole yard until we stopped and watched the sun set. The guards were sending people home, it was passed curfew. We got in and we were too excited to go to bed. I helped her on to the couch, where we were cuddling and giggling like we were high school sweet hearts. We played cards and talked until the early hours of the mourning. We decided to go to bed, I had another shift. I helped her get ready for bed and helped her in, I still wasn't sure if I should take the couch.

"I am fine with the couch" I reassured her.

"Kory I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again, so you are not going more than a foot away from me. Get into the damn bed and cuddle me" She demanded.

I got into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I lifted her head and just stared at her. She leaned in for a kiss and I did to. I never wanted it to end. For the first night in the while I slept with no nightmare.


	4. Tell me what characters you want to see

I slipped out of bed and got ready for my guard shift. By the time I left, Marley was up so I kissed her goodbye and helped her into her chair. I left the apartment and made my way to the wall where Joe met me with my gun. I took my spot, I played harmonica with Joe until my lunch break. At lunch I decided to go behind all the buildings to see what goes on back there, I don't think this was allowed; so I went there when nobody was looking. I walk for quite a long time before I heard a commotion. I hide behind the wall and waited to see what went down. To my surprise I could see a man with a knife where his hand should be pushing a young Asian guy and a pretty white girl into the back of the Governor's building. I went to take a closer look, but I heard Joe holler for me.

"Rookie? where did you go" he shouted.

I came out from behind the wall and quickly came up with an excuse.

"I was taking a leak, sorry"

"No problem Rook, but uh the governor doesn't really like us going back there" He explained, as he lead me back to the wall.

"Alright, good to know" I said a little uneasy.

I decided to take a nap because there was still no action up on this god damn wall. After my nap, I still had a few hours left to go. I was about to go back to my nap when, to my surprise, Marley yelled up at me.

"Hey Kor, can I come up and sit with you" she said, with some excitement.

I looked over at Joe to see him sleeping away, curled up to his shot gun, which isn't the best idea. I looked back down and smiled. I walked down the steps and lifted her out of the chair. I took her back up and we cuddle under the blanket shielding ourselves from the autumn air. We were whispering to each other trying not to wake up any of the guards, we were the only ones awake. We were having a good time laughing and watching the clouds coast over the sky. I lied there staring at her until I heard a weird noise coming from the other side of the wall. I sat up and to my horror a group of Zombies where trying to claw down the door. I shot up and grabbed my gun and fired taking one down. I took out the rest just as the other guards where jumping up, arming their weapons.

The Governor ran up the steps looking furious.

"How did they get this close?" he said, pointing his finger at the mangled bodies.

"Why did you use your gun? That attracts more" he yelled angrily.

"I didn't see them, they must have come through the forest" I explained.

The Governor peered at Marley "Why is she here? Get her off this damn wall?" He turned to Joe and the others, "If I catch you sleeping again, I will feed you to the fucking dead" he threatened, as he turned and walked away. I lifted Marley and took her back to her chair. I kissed her goodbye and said I will see her later. I was furious about how the Governor spoke to Marley and the others. I went to see Joe, he was pretty shaken up.

"Has he always been a hot head?" I ask.

"Look Rookie, just do what the Governor tells you. He has a big temper and when he goes off he can't stop," Joe's voice shook.

I thought this was a weird thing for Joe to say. I couldn't believe Joe would be this scared of this man. There had to be another side to the Governor. I had to get to the bottom of that Asian man and white girl I had seen earlier. I will have to go

I finished my shift and went straight to find Marley. I didn't know if I was going to tell her, until I had hard evidence. When I returned home, Marley was staring at the window.

"Hey Babe" I greeted her. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

No answer. I went up and spun her around gently. She let out a quiet sob and tear ran down her face.

"Marley, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked franticly.

"The Gov... Governor" she started to cry.

"What did he do" I asked, feeling my face start to turn red.

"He said if I put this to….town in danger again, he would throw me out of here, with no chair and let the Zom..bies get me" She broke down as I took her in my arms. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I grabbed my jacket and started for the door.

"Kory, no don't do anything, it was my fault I..." I cut her off.

"He has no right, the man is insane. I'll be back."

I went out the door and headed for his apartment. I knocked on the door and the blond answered.

"Can I help you kid" she snarled, standing half dressed.

"Shut up" I pushed through her and went straight to the Governor, who was also half naked.

"uh kid, you came at a bad time" he said gesturing towards the blond bitch still standing at the door.

"You fucking asshole" I shouted, moving closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER **___

"Excuse me kid" he said as he sat up. "Do you know who I am, what I could do to you" he yelled.

"You think you can go around and threaten people because you're the fucking Governor" I shouted mockingly. "If you threaten me again or even come near us I will kill you myself" the words where pouring out of my mouth. The Governor stood up and got in my face.

"Oh look at you standing up for your handicapped bitch yo…" I landed a right hook across his face sending him to the ground. Before the blonde bitch could react I slammed the door in her face and barricaded it with the dresser standing nearby. The Governor was struggling to get up, I stepped back and I kicked him in his ribs. I got on top of him and landed blow after blow, I couldn't stop. I heard banging on the door; I landed my last blows feeling his nose and jaw cracking underneath my fist. The door opened and the guy with one arm smacked me on the back of the head with the plastic thing covering his arm, I couldn't move, I was trying to keep my eyes open as they were carrying me out but I couldn't, I blacked out.

I was force out of unconsciousness by thee guy with one arm. I felt the cold sensation of my blood running down my face, the one armed guy was speaking but I couldn't hear anything. I felt a knife on my throat, he yelled and I tried to make a sound. The man smashed my nose in with his arm. The guy left the room. I thought it was over until he came back in wheeling Marley, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pulled on the tethers on my wrist, they wouldn't budge. I couldn't anything but watch as he repeatedly laid blow after blow. He walked out of the room. I looked up and Marley was slumped over in her chair unconscious.

"Marley!" I yelled. "Sweetie wake up" I could fell a mixture of tears and blood running down my face.

The one armed guy came back in with a zombie on some pole.

"Do you want to see what I did to some Asian kid that bothered this town?" He said as he laughed. "Now the Asian kid killed the mother fucker, but you are too weak to do shit" He laughed as he let the zombie free. The zombie went straight for me, I was relieved he came for me not Marley. I tipped the chair over and struggled to get up with the chair strapped to me. I was screaming at Marley to get up but she wasn't. I kicked the zombie against the wall and slammed the legs of the chair through his stomach bringing out some of his innards. The chair shattered and I broke free and tried to rip the wood still stuck to my arm. I looked up and the zombie was going for Marley, I jumped up on the table and ran straight for him, I lunged off the table and tackled the zombie to the ground, I stood up and put my boot through his head. I grabbed Marley and tried to wake her so we could get out of here. The door started to open so I grabbed a piece of the chair and lunged at the one armed guy, I crashed the chair leg across his jaw. I went to finish him off but the Governor and two guards came in and pointed their guns at me and Marley.

"Get on the ground now!" the guard yelled.

"Kory, we are going to have to kill you now" He whispered in a sadistic tone.

The Governor nodded at a guard he armed his gun and pointed it at me. Just when he was about to shoot another guard ran in.

"Governor they're here to get that Asian kid" he said as shots rang out. The governor and the guards ran out without locking the door. I ran back to Marley and wheeled her out through the door into a smoke filled hallway. I felt my way through the hall.

"Get down!" the leader of the rescue group said as he stumbled into us in the hall.

"They were holding us captive, I can help you get out if we can come with you" I pleaded with him.

"Alright, which way to the north wall" he asked. I overheard someone say his name was Rick; the group was helping the beat up Asian and white girl walk. They were carrying military assault rifles and smoke grenades. We got to the street where an all-out war was going down; I lead them up the street wheeling Marley in and out of obstacles. We got to the wall when the one called Daryl gave some cover fire. We got to the escape and I took Marley out of her chair and tossed it over the fence.

"Hey kid, get up and over the wall and I will lower your girl over to you" Daryl suggested.

I followed what he said, I gave Marley to him and climbed over the wall and got ready for him to lower her. He got up on the wall and went to bend over, I heard a shot ring out and blood from Daryl's leg splattered in my face, He fell backwards taking Marley back into the hellish town of Woodbury.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to scale the wall to get back over. "Marley" I shouted over and over again. Rick came up behind me.

"Kory we have to move, if you are coming with us let's move" he explained. "We will be coming back for Daryl when we load up on supplies and ammo".

"He will kill her I can't go" As I spoke the words I felt light headed I stumbled and fell to the ground"

I awoke with a start. I jumped up ready for a fight. I realized where I was and I calmed down. I got up and searched for Rick. I realized I was in a prison, I found him in a cell.

"I need a gun and a car I am going back for her" I demanded.

"We are going soon, we are waiting for sun rise" he explained as he gave me some water.

"We will be too late, he will kill her" I realized I was crying.

I walked away and stared out the window waiting for the sun to rise. I was pacing back and forth trying to calm down. The sun started to rise and I went to find Rick.

"Let's go" I demanded.

He nodded and led me to the cars he tossed me an assault rifle. I got into the car and we drove toward the town we were in viewing distance of the town when an army vehicle sped by us.

"We have to go back they are going for the prison" Rick yelled.

"Slow down I am going to jumped out" I yelled as I opened the door. I jumped out and Rick sped away I ran toward the town. I got to the wall when a guard yelled to me. "Get on the ground" I looked up and Joe was pointing a gun at me. "I sorry Joe I can't do that they have Marley" I shouted up at him. "Rookie I will let you go but the other guards won't" He said opening the door for me. I ran through the door towards the holding rooms. I saw a guard blocking the door I shot and hit him, I kept running and was fired upon. I ducked behind the dumpster and shot two more I threw a flash grenade Rick gave me. I heard it explode and I jumped out and took down the remanding guards. I made it to the room, I knocked down the door to find the Governor holding a gun at Daryl and Marley's unconscious body.

"Put it down kid" He threatened. I did what he said; I raised my hands in the air.

"Hands behind your back" I put my hands behind my back as I reached in my back pocket and took out my last flash grenade. I pulled the pin, I threw it straight at the Governor and dove to the floor closing my eyes and covering my ears. It blew up right at the Governors feet; I grabbed my gun and fired three shots at his chest sending him to the ground. I stood over him waiting to see if he was alive, he opened his eyes and smiled his sadistic smile as he got up bleeding and escaping the room. I wheeled Marley out and Daryl picked up the Governor and carried him following close to me. We got to the street, we ran up the side off the street dodging bullets. I turned around to see Daryl holding his bleeding shoulder as the Governor jumped into a bus with a bunch of the town's residents, they took off as the towns building started to explode I couldn't believe it he was destroying his own town. We got to the gate where an old bus was sitting. I jumped in and tried to start it, I cursed as it sputtered to a start. I sped through an open gate and headed for the prison. I looked back in the mirror the town was going up in a blaze and the governor was getting away. I turned to Daryl to see him grimaced pain.

"You ready to fight" I said with a concerned voice.

"I think I can talk my broth.." I cut him off

"I don't think so and I am sorry but I will have great pleasure sending a bullet through his head" I said in an angry voice.

We pulled up to the prison to the sight off all our vehicles on fire. I loaded my gun and jumped out of the car. I took out the two guys sitting in Merle's car. I opened up the back door and helped Marley out of the car. I rolled her to a guard tower.

"Stay here honey, lock the door" I said giving her a gun.

"Don't go please" she was crying.

"I'll be back I promise, don't open the door till you hear me" I kissed her and wiped a tearing falling down her cheek. I shut the door and waited till I heard the lock. I joined up with the Daryl and we started for the entrance. I heard some gun fire but not a lot. I opened the door and stepped in slowly.

"Drop it" Someone yelled as I felt the cold steel of the gun pressed to my temple.

"Ok take it easy I was…" I turned to see it was Rick.

"Sorry, Kory you scared me" Rick removed his gun.

"There down that hall, there are five" I took off behind Rick.

We turned the corner and the war began. I sent a bullet through some kid's eye sending him flying backwards. Merle ran through another door as more of his gang was being killed. I quickly ran after him dodging the surrounding battle, I ran into the supply closet.

"Drop the gun asshole" Merle locked the door. "Were settling this like men" Merle dropped his gun and rolled up his sleeve. I slid my gun to the other side of the room and did the same. I laid the first blow across his jaw. Merle stepped back and let out a chuckle as he attached the knife to his missing hand. Merle lunged at me slashing my chest as he smashed his other hand against my nose. I pushed him away by slamming my foot against his chest. I ran towards him trying to grab his knife. Merle swept my legs out from under me; he got over me dripping blood onto my face. Merle drew his knife back and chuckled as he was about to slam it through my throat. I closed my eyes and thought about my promise to Brianna. I opened my eyes one last time, I was about to scream when blood splattered in my face, I looked up to see an arrow through Merle's eye. Merle's body fell off me, I looked up to see the horrified Daryl standing in the door way.


End file.
